Carbon composite material brake discs require a comprehensive bedding in procedure involving the elevation of disc temperature. It is known, in order to do this to take a substantially completed vehicle and repeatedly decelerate it by the use of a brake, the temperature caused in the brakes enabling chemical changes in the carbon structure of the brake discs making them substantially harder and also impermeable to water. However, this is an expensive procedure involving the outdoor use of completed production vehicles which are nearly ready for sale and this is not always desirable. Also, it may be necessary to complete the bedding process to drive the vehicle at high speed, requiring the use of a test or race track, the use of which can also be expensive or such tracks may be a considerable distance from the vehicle production facility making the use inconvenient and yet more costly. This may also cause the consumption of a considerable amount of energy to perform the brake bedding.